1. Technical Field
The present invention generally to an image-forming apparatus having an external security paper detection unit and a related image-forming method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus having an external security paper detection unit and an image-forming method related to the apparatus, in which an external security paper detection unit is arranged in order to detect security paper outside the apparatus and to supply the security paper to a manual feed tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, companies invest a lot of time and money in technology in order to develop new products. Also, many companies spend a lot of time and money on security in order to stay ahead of their competitors.
Technology leaks are committed by moving data outside companies using storage media or printed documents. Accordingly, security technology for forbidding storage media from being carried out has been developed. However, it is difficult to prevent the leakage of documents due to problems such as invasion of privacy and the like.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, technology in which sensitive documents may be prevented from being leaked in such a way that a tag made of metallic material is attached to printing paper, sensitive documents are printed on the security paper to which the detectable tag is attached, and a tag reader detects the printed paper when it passes through a predetermined gate is being developed.
However, it is not cost effective to buy a new image-forming apparatus in order to use security paper. Also, there is a problem in which sensitive documents may be printed or copied not on security paper but on common paper simply by loading the common paper into a security paper cassette.